Amor do Tipo Mais Requintado
by Samantha Michaelis
Summary: Baseado no livro de Susan Kay. Às vezes o destino arma caminhos que nos levam a escolhas que podem mudar nossas vidas para sempre. E Sophie De Lavigne irá aprender isso quando uma criança misteriosa entrar na sua vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Essa história é o resultado de um surto de inspiração após reler Phantom de Susan Kay. Eu não pretendo me estender muito com essa fanfiction, por isso se você é um leitor de Violinos não se apavore que eu não vou abandonar a história. A Sami tem um lugar especial no meu coração.**

**Essa história se baseia no primeiro capitulo do livro Phantom de Susan Kay e se passa durante a infância de Erik. E também é a minha primeira experiência com a primeira pessoa, por isso não hesite em me mandar criticas tantos nos reviews quanto nas PM eu estou sempre aberta a conversas.**

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

Eu nunca fui uma pessoa muito espiritual. O conceito de destino nunca me interessou muito e por isso eu nunca poderia acreditar que os últimos eventos que aconteceram na minha vida poderiam estar apenas me levando em direção à coisa mais encantadora que me aconteceu.

Era a primavera de 1837. Eu e meu marido havíamos acabado de nos mudar do nosso pequeno apartamento em Paris para uma bela e espaçosa casa em um vilarejo na Normandia. Eu confesso que não estava muito animada com a ideia de sair da cidade grande onde eu cresci. Eu temia acabar morrendo de tédio presa em um lugar onde nada acontece. Eu sentiria falta das minhas amigas e dos nossos chás da tarde.

Mas Julien, meu marido, queria paz para trabalhar em seu próximo livro. Ele tinha se formado na escola de medicina a mando do seu pai, mas sua paixão sempre foi escrever. Ela era um escritor com uma fama já bem constituída. Seus romances de mistério tinham recentemente caído no gosto da sociedade parisiense. E essa fama lhe rendeu alguns incômodos. Julien sempre foi um homem reservado e solitário. Ele veio de uma família extremamente rica e influente o que facilitou muitas coisas em sua carreira, mas o seu status por ser um De Lavigne combinado com a crescente massa de leitores de suas obras o fez temer o simples ato de sair de casa. Desesperado pelo iminente perigo de não conseguir concluir suas obras no prazo estipulado pelo seu editor, Julien me convenceu a viver por algum tempo em uma velha casa que ele herdou de seu tio.

Admito que a princípio a casa me encantou. Ela era antiga, mas bem conservada. O jardim parecia ter sido negligenciado nos últimos anos, as ervas daninhas haviam tomado conta do gramado. Eu fiquei feliz com a perspectiva de ter o que fazer durante meus primeiros meses aqui. A jardinagem sempre foi um dos meus hobbies preferidos. Desde criança eu gostava de cuidar e manter as flores que cresciam em frente à casa dos meus pais. Meu trabalho era tão bom que meu pai nunca precisou ir atrás de um jardineiro para auxilia-lo.

E foi em um dia trabalhando no jardim da minha nova casa que aconteceu algo que naquela época eu jamais teria imaginado o quanto foi decisivo na minha vida. Foi naquele dia que tudo começou.

Era um dia ameno e levemente ensolarado. Julien tinha atravessado a madrugada teclando furiosamente em sua máquina de escrever e por isso ele estava dormindo até mais tarde. Eu estava plantando pequenas mudas de roseiras no quintal quando um pequeno tumulto chamou a minha atenção.

Alguns garotos que deveriam ter por volta de uns doze anos estavam correndo em direção à casa vizinha com as mãos carregadas de pedras. A casa mais próxima a minha estava a cerca de 40 metros de distância. Eu não soube muita coisa sobre quem morava lá. Quando a noticia da minha mudança se espalhou pelo povoado de St. Martin de Boscherville, minha casa se tornou o principal ponto de encontro de todas as esposas do vilarejo. O que me alegrou bastante, mas que quase levou Julien ao ponto de enlouquecer. Todos fizeram questão de nos dar as boas-vindas, mas a família misteriosa que vivia na casa próxima nunca participou dessas visitas. Eu cheguei a perguntar algo para uma jovem simpática que me trouxe um estoque de doces para uma vida, mas ela desviou o assunto rapidamente e isso encerrou o assunto. Eu imaginei que talvez fossem pessoas como Julien que preferem o isolamento e por isso tornam a distância algo sagrado. Por isso eu nunca me animei a visita-los.

Mas hoje algo apertou no meu peito e eu tive uma intuição de que algo muito grave estava para acontecer com esses meus vizinhos misteriosos. Quando dei por mim, eu estava correndo em direção a casa sem me importar muito com o meu cabelo bagunçado e meu avental sujo de terra.

Quando eu cheguei, havia três garotos gritando coisas ininteligíveis na frente da casa. Eu gritei para eles quando a primeira pedra voou em direção a casa quebrando uma das janelas do andar térreo. Nenhum deles me deu atenção. Após a janela ser quebrada, uma janela do andar superior se abriu revelando uma mulher magra que gritava em resposta aos garotos.

"Parem com isso! Deixem-nos em paz!"

Um dos garotos respondeu:

"Madame, o monstro! Deixe-nos ver o monstro!"

Outro garoto jogou mais uma pedra que voou certeira e acertou a mulher na cabeça. Eu gritei de susto quando a vi cair para trás.

"Saiam daqui suas pestes!" Eu gritei no alto da minha coragem. Eu não conhecia nem tinha autoridade sobre eles, mas meu medo do que poderia acontecer a pobre mulher me fez perder toda a compostura.

Os garotos pararam, mas quando viram a minha aparência tremula e desgrenhada, passaram a me ignorar.

Quando eu fiz menção de tentar uma nova investida, um homem apareceu gritando:

"Já chega!" berrou a voz de Padre Mansart há uma pequena distância na rua. "Seus demoniozinhos! Eu prometo que essa arruaça lhes garantirá penitências o suficiente para mantê-los de joelhos por um mês! Sim... Eu sei seus nomes... De cada um de vocês! Saiam agora, eu digo!"

"Padre! Rápido, por favor!" Eu disse tomando sua mão nas minhas. "A pobre moça foi atingida por uma das pedras. Veja se ela está bem, eu vou buscar o meu marido. Ele é um médico e pode ajudar."

Eu ignorei completamente a expressão do padre perante a minha atitude. Eu tinha o terrível hábito de tomar a frente em qualquer coisa o me fazia parecer um militar dando ordens aos seus subordinados. Mas a sensação de medo me impediu de voltar e pedir desculpas pelos meus modos. Ao invés disso eu corri de volta para a minha casa gritando por Julien aos plenos pulmões.

Sua figura alta e loura apareceu na sala de estar. O pobre homem estava com tinta preta manchando sua camisa branca e o seu nariz longo. Se a situação não fosse tão grave eu teria rido.

"Sophie? O que aconteceu? Você está ferida?" Disse ele em um frenesi de preocupação tão típico dele. Eu me senti culpada por deixa-lo nesse estado.

"Eu estou bem, Julien. Mas preciso de sua ajuda. Uns garotos jogaram pedras na casa vizinha e acertaram uma jovem. Ela se feriu na cabeça. Vamos!"

Eu agarrei o seu braço e fiquei feliz por ele se deixar conduzir. Nós atravessamos o gramado e corremos pela rua em direção à casa vizinha.

Nós batemos na porta. Levou algum tempo até eu ouvir o som de passos provavelmente descendo uma escada. Fomos recebidos por Padre Mansart que sorriu ao ver que eu tinha trazido meu marido.

"Oh! Dr. De Lavigne, por favor, venha aqui. Madeleine tem um corte horrível na cabeça e eu temo que seja mais grave do que parece."

Julien de um aceno de entendimento e seguiu o padre até o pé da escadaria quando um movimento chamou a nossa atenção.

Um menino que deveria ter seus oito anos apareceu timidamente na porta que levava para os cômodos mais internos da casa. Não havia como dizer quem estava mais surpreso. O garoto ao ver dois intrusos em sua casa, uma mulher desgrenhada com as roupas sujas de terra ou o homem alto com tinta no rosto. Ou nós ao ver uma criança extremamente magra que usava uma horrível máscara de couro branco que cobria todo o seu rosto exceto parte do lábio inferior e o queixo.

"Erik, meu jovem." Disse o padre Mansart se dirigindo ao garoto. "Esses são Monsieur e Madame De Lavigne."

Como o menino não respondeu, eu dei alguns passos em sua direção e sorri carinhosamente para ele. Eu tinha um fraco terrível para crianças e a estranheza dessa não fez diminuir o estranho afeto que me vinha automaticamente ao ver um menino da sua idade.

"Vamos?" Perguntou o Padre para Julien, ignorando o garoto. Julien sorriu para mim e fez um aceno respeitoso para Erik antes de seguir o padre pelas escadas.

Eu caminhei até o garoto que mesmo com a estranha máscara parecia estar extremamente temeroso.

"Quem é ele?" Perguntou Erik repentinamente.

Eu sorri ao descobrir que a criança não era muda. Ele tinha uma voz melodiosa, mas ainda tinha o timbre assexuado comum às crianças de sua idade.

"Ele se chama Julien. Ele é meu marido e é um médico. Eu o chamei para cuidar de sua mãe." Eu disse me abaixando na altura dele. "E você? Está tudo bem com você?"

O menino fez que sim com a cabeça. Eu não podia deixar de imaginar o quão assustada essa pobre criança poderia estar depois de um episódio horrível como esse. Eu não entendi o motivo do ataque a uma casa onde só havia uma mulher e uma criança.

"Maman não me deixou vê-la. Ela se escondeu no quarto e ficou chorando." Disse o menino parecendo apreensivo. "Os meninos a machucaram. Havia sangue no rosto dela."

Em acesso de ternura eu abracei a criança para conforta-la. O garoto enrijeceu imediatamente e não respondeu ao abraço. Eu o segurei por alguns segundo antes de ele falar.

"Maman vai morrer?" Perguntou ele.

Oh meu Deus! A pobre criança parecia tão assustada que eu o apertei ainda mais contra meu corpo. Eu senti seu corpo tremer levemente e eu só podia pensar que era por causa de soluços tentando ser contidos.

"Oh! Querido não se preocupe." Eu disse em um tom de voz calmo para tranquilizar a criança. "Sua mãe vai ficar bem. Tudo que ela vai precisar é de um curativo e um pouco de repouso. Julien é um bom médico ele vai cuidar bem dela."

Erik se afastou de mim. Eu pude ver que seus olhos por trás da máscara eram de um tom bonito e exótico de dourado. Seus olhos pareciam ter um brilho de desconfiança enquanto ele estudou meu rosto. Eu imagino que ele estava procurando algum sinal de falsidade por trás das minhas palavras.

"Por que você e seu marido estão nos ajudando?" Perguntou Erik.

Eu ponderei um pouco sobre a resposta. Não era natural que um garoto fosse capaz de tamanha desconfiança. Erik não aparentava ter a confiança cega que vem da inocência típica da sua idade. Mas ao me lembrar do que aconteceu a cerca de uma hora atrás, eu soube que havia muitas coisas para descobrir ainda.

"Seria cruel deixar sua mãe ferida sem ajuda. Não fizemos mais do que o nosso dever como bons cristãos."

O menino me olhou com curiosidade. Eu me levantei e perguntei.

"Acho que vou preparar um chá. Você pode me mostrar onde estão as coisas na cozinha?"

Erik concordou e me puxou pela manga do meu vestido até a cozinha.

Eu preparei o chá em um silêncio que só era quebrado com as minhas perguntas sobre a localização dos utensílios da cozinha. Quando estava pronto eu servi duas xícaras e coloquei uma na sua frente.

"Onde está o seu pai?" Eu perguntei para acabar com o silêncio.

"Morto." Respondeu ele sem nenhuma emoção.

"Eu sinto muito."

Erik deu de ombros. Ele bebericou o chá e não disse nada por um bom tempo. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco desconfortável com o silêncio dele, ele provavelmente era uma criança tímida demais para iniciar uma conversa. Eu não tive coragem de perguntar sobre a máscara. Talvez eu fosse falar com a mãe dele mais tarde.

Ele estava batendo com a colher de chá no pires. Não era um gesto notável se não fosse pela melodia que eu reconheci vagamente. Eu sorri instintivamente e sem perceber. Erik parou de bater e me olhou com curiosidade.

"Você gosta de música?" Perguntou ele ao ver a expressão no meu rosto.

Eu ri um pouco antes de responder.

"Eu costumo gostar, mas nunca vi ninguém fazer o som de uma colher batendo em uma louça parecer bonito."

Erik olhou para mim com uma expressão levemente surpresa. Provavelmente ele não esperava uma resposta como a minha.

"Maman não gosta quando eu faço isso." Sussurrou ele. "Mas eu não consigo deixar de fazer. A Música não sai da minha cabeça."

"Que música?" Eu perguntei estranhando o rumo da nossa conversa.

Erik sorriu abertamente pela primeira vez. Eu senti meu coração aquecer com essa visão. Ele tinha um dos dentes incisivos faltando, provavelmente por causa da troca de dentição. Isso me fez lembrar o quão jovem ele era. Seus modos e o jeito claro e sem hesitação que ele falava me fez esquecer a sua idade. Ele parecia mais como um adulto em miniatura com voz de criança.

"Existe música em tudo que está ao nosso redor." Disse ele misteriosamente. "Tudo que você deve fazer é escutar."

Eu sorri novamente para ele. Erik não era uma criança comum. Ele era extraordinário. De algum modo o seu jeito de falar e pensar lembrou Julien. Ele também tinha esse jeito particular de ver o mundo que ainda era um mistério para mim. Eu já tinha conformado com o fato de que eu nunca iria conseguir desvendar os abismos da imaginação infindável do meu marido. Tudo o que me restava era me juntar com o resto dos mortais e louvar a sua mente brilhante.

Erik estava se mostrando tão especial quanto ele. E eu estava mais do que disposta a sentar e admirar a sua inteligência.

"Madame De Lavigne..." Começou ele.

"Pode me chamar de Sophie, querido." Eu respondi.

"Sophie." Tentou ele. Eu sorri em resposta.

"Sim."

"Você gostaria de ouvir uma música?" Perguntou ele hesitantemente como se esperasse pela minha recusa.

"Eu adoraria." Respondi suavemente.

Erik me presenteou com mais um de seus sorrisos e me levou pela mão até a sala de estar e me fez sentar em uma poltrona. Ele por sua vez caminhou até o piano e se sentou na banqueta. Ele ficou parado em silêncio por alguns momentos antes de colocar as suas mãos sobre o teclado.

Naquele momento o mundo desapareceu. Em toda a minha vida eu nunca tinha ouvido algo tão perfeito e extraordinário. Na verdade eu creio que meu vocabulário não tem nenhuma palavra boa o suficiente para descrever a sensação que eu tive enquanto fiquei mergulhada em êxtase no mundo de som que Erik me apresentou ao tocar o piano.

Eu senti algo se transformando dentro de mim. Eu já havia ido a inúmeros concertos antes, mas nenhum artista foi capaz de produzir algo tão maravilhoso. Parece exagero dizer algo assim sobre o trabalho de uma criança, mas Mozart que me perdoe, ele encontrou um rival à altura.

Quando a música acabou eu senti algo ser tirado violentamente de dentro de mim. Meu coração murchou um pouco. Erik ainda estava sentado no banco me observando com ansiedade. Ele estava esperando uma resposta minha.

"Eu estou sem palavras, Erik." Eu disse em um tom de profunda admiração. "Isso foi positivamente a música mais linda que eu já ouvi. Quem a compôs?"

"Eu a escrevi há alguns meses atrás." Respondeu ele em um tom de orgulho infantil que me fez olhar para ele em total assombração.

Eu já tinha notado o quão inteligente e encantador aquele garoto era, mas isso era algo que a minha mente levou mais tempo para absorver. Eu estava totalmente perplexa. Erik não só podia tocar com uma perfeição que derrubaria muitos músicos como também era capaz que compreender a teoria musical bem o suficiente para criar a suas próprias composições. Composições que fariam inveja a qualquer compositor que eu conheço. Ele tinha uma identidade musical que se destacava perante as outras composições. E tudo isso eu notei ouvindo uma única peça.

"Você pode compor? Isso é incrível, Erik." Eu disse ainda em um tom de total adoração.

O seu sorriso orgulhoso só se ampliou. Esse garoto sabia o quão bom ele era. E ele parecia bem feliz em ver o meu assombro. Modéstia não era uma de suas características.

Ele continuou tocando para mim até que o som de passos na escada nos tirou do nosso momento de êxtase musical.

"Maman!" Exclamou Erik se levantando da banqueta e indo em direção a sua mãe, parecendo muito preocupado e até assustado. "Você está bem?"

Eu também me levantei sorrindo para a jovem mulher. Madeleine era extremamente bonita. Ela tinha um pequeno curativo na testa, mas, além disso, ela parecia estar bem e saudável.

Meu sorriso se desfez lentamente ao ver a expressão que ela olhava para Erik. Eu fiquei muito assustada. Ela olhava para a criança com algo que parecia muito com ódio. Eu me esforcei para caminhar civilizadamente até ela e me apresentar, apesar dos seus modos hostis.

"Muito prazer, eu sou a esposa do Dr. De Lavigne, Sophie De Lavigne."

A mulher me estudou por alguns momentos antes de responder.

"É um prazer conhecê-la. Chamo-me Madeleine Levievre." Respondeu ela de um modo duro, mas educado.

Eu sorri por educação. Algo naquela mulher me deixou extremamente incomodada. Eu poderia afirmar que nós não poderíamos ser boas amigas.

Julien veio atrás de mim e segurou minha mão. Eu a apertei em resposta e sorri com o contato.

"Madame teve muita sorte." Disse Julien nos seus modos profissionais. "Eu só recomendo que não durma durante as próximas duas horas. E que me avise caso sinta algo diferente como tonturas ou dores de cabeça."

"Muito obrigada." Respondeu Madeleine. "Quanto custou os seus serviços?"

"Você é bem vinda." Respondeu Julien. "Vamos deixar isso como um favor entre vizinhos, me procure se precisar."

Eu sorri para Julien. O homem era tão fechado, mas tinha um coração generoso que às vezes o arrancava de seu casulo. Mas assim mesmo eu fui incapaz de conter uma leve chama de ciúmes que foi despertada pelo modo que Madeleine olhou para o meu marido. Julien era um homem extremamente bonito e não era novidade que mesmo estando casado ele ainda atraia olhares das mulheres a sua volta. Eu não era uma mulher ciumenta, eu confiava na fidelidade e no amor dele. Mas era impossível não reagir todas as vezes.

Erik se mexeu atrás de mim e eu olhei para ele com um sorriso.

"Seu filho é uma criança encantadora, madame Levievre. E um ótimo anfitrião." Eu disse para Madeleine.

A mulher não sorriu e nem me respondeu. Ela olhou para Erik sem nenhuma espécie de carinho. Eu senti meu sangue gelar com o modo que ela olhava para aquela criança. Ela não parecia ser a mãe dele. E por um momento eu me preguntei se ela realmente era.

"Vá para o seu quarto." Disse Madeleine friamente se voltando para Erik.

O menino não discutiu, mas parecia bem óbvio que ele fizera isso com muita relutância. Antes de subir as escadas ele olhou para trás e seus olhos de ouro se cruzaram com os meus. O olhar que eu vi nos olhos daquele menino fez meu coração se partir em inúmeros pedaços. Eu me senti tão mal que tive que lutar contra meus instintos de correr até ele e abraça-lo. Eu vi o pedido silencioso por trás daqueles olhos.

_Não me deixe aqui sozinho._

E foi naquele exato momento que eu fiz a promessa que selaria o destino de todos naquela sala.

* * *

**Então o que acharam? Amaram? Odiaram? Por favor não deixem de mandar um review. Isso é muito importante para quem escreve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá! Estou de volta com capitulo novo! Fiquei feliz com a recepção dessa nova história, eu gostei muito de escrever esse capitulo e eu espero q vcs também o apreciem.**

**Bjs para as leitoras e boa leitura.**

* * *

Passaram-se alguns dias desde a nossa estranha visita a casa Levievre. Mas esse tempo não foi o suficiente para eu tirar Erik da minha cabeça. Aquele olhar desesperado havia me ligado àquela criança. Naqueles poucos momentos que eu estive sozinha como ele foram suficientes para me afeiçoar a ele e esse carinho era mais forte do que a minha adoração normal por crianças. Eu sabia que Julien não iria gostar de saber que eu estive me intrometendo na vida dos nossos vizinhos e por eu decidi esperar por uma oportunidade adequada para reencontra-los como qualquer pessoa normal e civilizada.

"Uma máscara! Por que diabos uma criança usaria uma máscara?"

Julien ergueu os olhos do livro que ele estava lendo e me observou caminhar de um lado para outro torcendo uma de minhas luvas nas mãos. Eu sabia que ele estava irritado com a minha insistência na estranheza da família Levievre. Todos os meus instintos gritavam que havia lago de muito errado acontecendo dentro daquelas paredes.

Com um suspiro audível, Julien fechou o livro. E olhou para mim por alguns momentos.

"Sente-se." Ordenou ele com sua voz profunda de barítono. Eu obedeci. Sentei-me no sofá de frente para a poltrona onde ele estava.

"Padre Mansart me explicou o motivo da máscara." Disse ele. "Bem, isso não é um segredo para ninguém nesse vilarejo, por isso não faz mal você saber."

Eu fiquei um pouco surpresa por ele ceder ao assunto com tanta facilidade. Eu havia mantido silêncio por tanto tempo por não querer deixar transparecer a minha terrível curiosidade. Mas não pude deixar de olhar para Julien em expectativa. Eu esperei ansiosamente por essa informação. Julien se mexeu um pouco parecendo desconfortável. O que quer que seja não era algo muito bom.

"Bem, parece que a criança nasceu com uma espécie de deformidade grave no rosto." Disse ele. "Eu perguntei se Madeleine me permitiria examinar a criança, mas ela foi totalmente contra. Eu fiz algumas perguntas e pelo visto a criança não tem problemas de saúde ou algum retardo mental."

"Muito pelo contrário." Eu murmurei com um sorriso no rosto ao me lembrar dos meus breves momentos com Erik.

"Desculpe?" Disse Julien.

"Oh! Você precisava ter visto. Eu nunca conheci criança mais genial. Ele é uma criança muito inteligente para a idade dele e ele toca melhor do qualquer pianista que já tenha ouvido. Ele pode ser qualquer coisa, menos retardado." Eu disse em um folego só.

Julien riu do meu jeito apaixonado ao falar de Erik.

"Se ele não fosse um menino de oito anos, eu teria ficado com ciúmes."

Eu também ri. Julien conhecia o meu jeito estranho de ser. E ele sabia que eu não descansaria até saber tudo o que fosse necessário sobre aquela viúva e seu filho.

Eu passei uma semana inteira pensando naquele dia em que eu conheci o pequeno Erik. Eu estava ansiosa para arranjar uma desculpa para voltar até lá e ver Erik novamente. Julien me contou que Madeleine mantinha a criança em isolamento total. Desde que nasceu Erik nunca saiu de dentro das paredes daquela casa. Isso teria sido o suficiente para me fazer querer correr até aquela casa e tirar a criança de lá, mas Julien fora taxativo e me impediu de sair de casa. Eu não estava disposta a brigar com ele e então eu aceitei relutantemente o seu pedido de não me intrometer.

Julien também me disse que a criança tinha um comportamento instável e muitas vezes agressivo. Isso não fez o menor sentido para mim. Erik agiu como um coelho tímido na minha frente, assustado, mas inofensivo. A imagem que ele me passou não combinava com o pequeno monstro perigoso que Julien descreveu.

No Domingo eu arranquei Julien da cama e o arrastei para a igreja para assistir a missa junto comigo. Ele protestou um pouco, mas o meu olhar de cão abandonado foi o suficiente para fazê-lo ceder. Não ficaria bem para nós não aparecer na missa. Já tínhamos deixado de ir às outras por causa de nossa mudança e das necessidades de nossa nova casa. E também, essa era a oportunidade perfeita para me encontrar com Madeleine. Eu não sabia exatamente o que perguntar para ela, mas eu tinha que arranjar um jeito de me aproximar dessa mulher estranha para descobrir em que condições Erik estava vivendo.

Julien sempre me disse que a minha curiosidade seria a minha ruína. E por Deus, ele estava certo.

A minha ansiedade nos fez chegar um pouco cedo à igreja. Boa parte dos bancos estava vazia e por consequência o meu plano de cercar Madeleine foi por água a baixo. Eu permaneci inquieta enquanto esperava a missa começar, eu não queria nem olhar para o estado do meu livro de orações. Julien esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao ver a minha ansiedade.

"Querida, se acalme." Disse ele docemente enquanto puxava o livro de orações das minhas mãos substituindo-o com as suas próprias mãos.

Eu corei levemente. Julien fazia eu me sentir como se eu ainda fosse a menina tola que se encantou pelo belo rapaz loiro de olhos da cor do céu mesmo depois de dois anos casados. Os pensamentos sobre os Levievre foram varridos momentaneamente da minha cabeça.

Cerca de meia hora depois, os fiéis começaram a lotar a pequena abadia do vilarejo. Padre Mansart começou a missa, mas eu estava só prestando parte da atenção. Eu olhei em volta e não vi nem sinal de Madeleine. Eu não esperava ver Erik já que Julien me informou sobre a situação de total isolamento em que a pobre criança vivia. Eu continuei inquieta durante todo o sermão. Agora que o principal motivo de eu ter vindo à igreja não compareceu, eu estava ansiosa pelo fim da missa.

"_Ite, missa est"._

Eu fui obrigada a controlar um suspiro de alívio ao ouvir o padre pronunciar essas três palavras. Eu me levantei e arrastei Julien para fora da igreja fingindo não ter reparado no sorriso de escárnio que brincava em seus lábios. Meu plano brilhante tinha falhado, eu já estava cogitando a possibilidade de simplesmente aparecer na casa Levievre como uma boa vizinha intrometida. Eu não estava acostumada a isso, em Paris eu nunca precisei correr atrás de informações elas normalmente vinham até mim. Eu nunca tive fama de ser bisbilhoteira, mas eu era cercada de pessoas assim e por isso eu sempre estava por dentro dos boatos mais recentes da sociedade parisiense.

Oh! Isso não quer dizer que Boscherville não tenha os seus boatos, muito pelo contrário. O problema é que muito do que me foi dito sobre Erik e Madeleine estava tão manchado pela tolice superstição da população em geral que não acrescentou nada a minha pequena gama de informações. O povo foi bem rápido em me alertar sobre os perigos de conviver com o "Filho do Demônio". Eu vi naquele momento que Erik nunca iria florescer estando cercado por esse medo irracional e tolo. Meu coração apertou ao imaginar aquela criança frágil tendo que crescer presa dentro daquelas quatro paredes tendo apenas uma mãe de sanidade duvidosa como companhia.

"Agora, parando para pensar, Madeleine não me procurou para retirar os pontos do ferimento dela." Disse Julien de repente.

Eu parei de andar e me virei para ele.

"Do que você está falando?"

Ele sorriu levemente.

"Eu imagino que depois de tanto tempo, o corte que ela tinha já deve ter cicatrizado o suficiente para eu poder retirar os pontos. Foi estranho ela não me procurar."

Eu tive vontade de bater nele. Era óbvio que ele tinha se lembrado antes. O que ele não queria era que eu insistisse todos os dias para ele ir até a casa verificar isso. Maldito!

"Oh! Será que ela está bem?" Eu disse fingindo preocupação. "Você deveria ter ido até lá!"

Julien rolou os olhos. Eu coloquei as mãos na cintura e o olhei como uma mãe que reprende um filho travesso.

"Tudo bem, mulher. Eu quero voltar a ter paz, vamos acabar logo com isso." Disse Julien me levando até a casa vizinha.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha ao ver que a casa estava com todas as pesadas cortinas fechadas. Não havia nenhuma luz vinda de dentro, mas com o tecido pesado que cobria as janelas não dava para se ter certeza.

Julien bateu na porta da frente. Não houve resposta.

"Eu acho que não há ninguém em casa." Disse Julien.

Eu mordi o lábio em dúvida. Julien me disse que Madeleine nunca deixava Erik sair de casa. Ela não tinha comparecido a missa durante a manhã. Isso era um pouco estranho, mas eu não poderia ter certeza já que não a conhecia bem.

"Vamos." Disse ele pegando a minha mão.

Eu tive que segurar um gemido de frustração. Eu me senti uma traidora. Aquela promessa silenciosa que eu fiz para Erik nunca seria cumprida. Eu iria decepciona-lo. Minha ultima chance havia falhado e eu sabia que Julien não iria permitir que eu simplesmente aparecesse para uma visita. Essa curiosidade era algo que Julien sempre tentou tirar de mim, nós não costumávamos discutir, mas o seu olhar de reprovação era algo que normalmente me fazia corar de vergonha. Julien De Lavigne era a imagem da civilidade e do cavalheirismo e os seus modos me faziam parecer uma selvagem de rua em comparação.

Eu sabia que no momento em que ele me conduzia para longe da bela casa coberta de hera, eu teria que me esquecer daquele intrigante menino. Eu deveria ocupar a minha cabeça com outros assuntos correspondentes aos de uma boa esposa. Eu queria ser uma boa esposa para Julien. Ele havia me aceitado apesar de minhas falhas. Um homem como ele poderia ter a mulher que quisesse, mas ele escolheu a mim. Eu era muito bonita, bem criada e educada, mas o meu defeito me impedia de ser a esposa ideal. Com esse pensamento na cabeça, eu me deixei ser levada para longe da casa.

O som alto de um cachorro latindo chamou a minha atenção e eu me virei. Era um Cocker Spaniel amarelo que tinha saído dos fundos do quintal. O cachorro fazia uma algazarra terrível. Além de crianças eu tinha um fraco para cães, eu nunca pude ter um por causa da alergia de Julien. Eu sorri para o cachorro barulhento e por um segundo eu olhei em direção a casa.

Uma cortina do ultimo andar estava entreaberta e lá eu tive um vislumbre de um rosto mascarado. Era Erik, no momento em que ele me viu a cortina se fechou rapidamente. Eu soltei a mão de Julien e marchei direto para a casa.

"Sophie!" Exclamou Julien me seguindo.

Eu parei em frente à porta e bati novamente. Sem resposta.

"Madame Levievre, sou eu, Sophie De Lavigne. Meu marido ficou preocupado depois do que aconteceu semana passada."

Nada. Eu já estava rilhando os dentes de raiva. Por que eles me ignorariam assim na minha cara? Minhas suspeitas só estavam aumentando.

Quando Julien chegou até a mim para provavelmente me arrastar de volta para a casa, a porta frente se entreabriu um pouco.

"Madame De Lavigne?" Sussurrou uma voz que vinha de dentro da casa que imediatamente reconheci.

"Sim, Erik. Sou eu Sophie. Sua mãe está bem?"

A porta se abriu um pouco mais eu pude ver o seu rosto mascarado atrás da fresta.

"Maman não está em casa. Ela foi para Paris resolver um problema. Ela disse que estaria de volta em uma semana quando saiu." Disse Erik tranquilamente. "Eu imagino que ela estará em casa na terça."

Eu engasguei pelo choque. Minha reação ao saber que aquela mulher deixou seu único filho, uma criança de oito anos, em casa sozinha por uma semana sem nenhuma vigilância foi lenta. Minha mente não podia processar tamanha irresponsabilidade. Eu fiquei surpresa ao ver a casa de pé e não reduzida a uma pilha de cinzas. Que espécie de mãe faz algo assim?

"Você está sozinho há cinco dias?" Perguntou Julien. Eu fiquei feliz ao notar o tom horrorizado na voz dele.

Erik olhou para Julien com certa cautela desconfiada. Quando os olhos dele procuraram os meus em busca de afirmação eu sorri para tranquiliza-lo.

"Bem, não se deve deixar uma criança como você sozinha por tanto tempo. Quando foi a ultima vez que você comeu?"

Erik não respondeu. Ele encarou os sapatos por algum tempo antes que eu me abaixasse na altura dele.

"Eu e Julien estávamos indo para casa agora. Você gostaria de almoçar conosco, deve ser um pouco solitário ficar aqui."

Os olhos de Erik encontraram os meus e eu pude ver certo brilho de esperança passar pelos seus orbes cor de ouro. Meu sorriso se alargou um pouco.

"Eu não deveria abrir a porta para ninguém. Maman vai ficar zangada comigo." Disse Erik tristemente. "Eu não posso sair de casa."

Meus sentimentos pela mãe de Erik estavam piorando a cada segundo que se passava. Com um estalo de língua, eu me levantei e ajeitei as minhas saias.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Qualquer problema eu mesma irei falar com ela. Vamos?"

Erik hesitou um pouco, mas para o meu alivio imediato ele segurou a minha mão. Eu franzi a testa um pouco, suas mãos eram estranhamente gélidas.

Foi só depois de tudo isso que eu me virei para enfrentar Julien. Mas para a minha surpresa ele estava observando a cena com um leve sorriso no rosto. Eu nunca vou entender totalmente o meu marido e isso é um fato. Ele sorriu delicadamente para Erik começou a andar ao meu lado. Erik segurava a minha mão com força e eu pude ver certa apreensão vinda dele. A criança provavelmente estava apavorada.

"Eu só imagino que tenhamos que deixar um aviso para a sua mãe." Disse Julien.

É claro, com a minha ânsia de rever Erik eu poderia ser presa por sequestro. Agradeci em silêncio a mente calculista de Julien. Eu e meu marido seguimos Erik até a sala de estar da casa. Eu não tinha reparado muito na decoração do cômodo na primeira vez que estive aqui. A decoração era de bom gosto e parecia ser cara, mas a falta de luz solar combinada com a total impecabilidade da sala causava uma atmosfera estranha, como se o lugar não fosse realmente habitado, muito menos que uma criança morava ali.

Expulsando esses pensamentos da minha cabeça, eu pedi para Erik me conseguir um papel e uma caneta. Molhando rapidamente a ponta da caneta no tinteiro eu escrevi um bilhete simples e o deixei bem visível em cima da mesa da sala de jantar.

A pequena caminhada até a minha casa foi rápida. Eu vi Erik olhar com admiração para o meu jardim recém-florido, eu fui incapaz de não sentir uma pontada de orgulho com isso. Eu trabalhei duro em cima dessas flores e estava muito contente com o resultado. Eu o conduzi pelo gramado até a porta de casa.

No momento em entramos na casa eu ouvi o arfar de choque de Erik ao se deparar com o enorme piano de cauda que tinha na sala da frente. O piano viera junto com a casa, Julien sabia tocar muito bem, mas ele não tinha muita afinidade com a música e por isso o belíssimo instrumento jazia abandonado durante a maior parte do tempo.

"Sophie me disse que você sabe tocar." Disse Julien para Erik.

Erik concordou e continuou a observar o piano.

"Bem, mostre-me o que sabe fazer." Disse Julien se sentando na banqueta e indicando pra Erik o lugar ao lado dele.

Erik olhou para mim em duvida por um momento. Eu simplesmente sorri e dei de ombros.

"Vou deixar os garotos se divertirem." Eu disse indo para a cozinha preparar o almoço.

Durante todo o tempo que fiquei na cozinha eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão aquecida por dentro. Os sons das vozes vindas da sala faziam meu coração inchar. Julien tinha deixado Erik se exibir por um bom tempo e agora os dois improvisavam um dueto. O som era lindo. Erik tinha conseguido fazer Julien sair do seu casulo muito mais rápido do que eu fui capaz. Os dois eram muito inteligentes eu pude ver a doce afinidade crescendo entre os dois.

Além da perseguição dos admiradores, outro motivo também cooperou para a nossa rápida saída de Paris. Eu e Julien estávamos casados há mais de dois anos e não tínhamos filhos, isso atraia muitas perguntas embaraçosas. Apenas Julien sabia do meu segredo e o fato de ele ter me aceitado como sua esposa apesar disso me tornava eternamente grata. Que homem na posição dele casaria com uma mulher incapaz de ter filhos?

O cheiro das batatas assadas me tirou dessa onda de pensamentos depressivos. O som do piano tinha cessado. Julien tinha levado Erik para conhecer a sua biblioteca e eu não podia mais ouvir nada do que eles diziam.

"Isso está cheirando bem." Disse Julien aparecendo do nada na porta da cozinha.

Eu sorri para ele e me virei para tirar uma toalha de mesa de dentro de uma gaveta. Julien pegou uma pequena pilha de pratos e entregou para Erik que eu não tinha percebido que estava nos observando do batente da porta.

"Você pode levar isso para a mesa?" Pediu Julien gentilmente.

Erik concordou e saiu da cozinha em direção à sala de jantar.

"Vocês se deram bem." Eu disse alegremente para Julien.

"Sim, ele é um garoto brilhante." Respondeu ele.

Eu fiquei feliz em ouvir isso. Julien apanhou alguns talheres e levou para a mesa.

O almoço foi um pouco silencioso. Erik devorou toda a comida que eu coloquei na frente dele. Eu me perguntei quando foi a ultima vez que ele recebeu uma refeição de verdade. Eu e Julien lhe fizemos algumas perguntas, e isso só me serviu para aumentar a minha preocupação. Erik falava da mãe como se ela fosse uma estranha. Ele não era tão frio quanto Madeleine, mas também não parecia ter o apego que meninos pequenos têm por suas mães.

"Sua mãe viaja muitas vezes?" Eu perguntei enquanto Erik me ajudava a tirar os pratos.

"Ela vai algumas vezes para Rouen, mas é a primeira vez que ela vai para Paris." Respondeu ele.

"E você fica sozinho durante esse tempo?" Eu perguntei tentando esconder a minha expressão horrorizada.

"Atualmente sim, Mademoiselle Perrault ficava comigo quando maman viajava, mas agora ela tem outros afazeres."

Eu franzi a testa um pouco. Eu conheci Marie Perrault brevemente durante uma das visitas das mulheres do vilarejo. Ela era uma mulher tranquila e extremamente tímida, seu jeito simplista e tolo não me atraiu muito. Talvez eu reconsidere a minha opinião sobre a jovem moça.

"Você deve se sentir solitário sem a sua mãe." Eu disse distraidamente.

Erik colocou os pratos sobre a bancada com mais força do que o necessário. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Eu não me sinto solitário." Disse Erik sem olhar para mim. "Maman não gosta de falar comigo, por isso não faz diferença."

Eu senti verdadeira pena do garoto ao meu lado. Ele parecia se importar muito com isso, ao contrário de suas palavras. Depois de tudo que eu vi era bem provável que a relação de Erik com a sua mãe estava bem longe do considerado bom. Meu coração se apertava cada vez mais ao saber disso.

"Você pode me visitar caso se sinta solitário." Eu disse olhando ternamente para ele.

Erik parecia positivamente chocado com a minha oferta

"Você quer que eu venha até aqui mais vezes?" Perguntou ele em um tom de total surpresa descrente.

"Claro! Ainda mais se você der alguma utilidade para aquele piano." Eu respondi com um sorriso.

Erik sorriu para mim. Foi o seu primeiro sorriso de verdade. Ele parecia realmente alegre e eu me senti culpada por não ter dito isso antes. O sorriso dele fazia o meu coração inchar, a sua alegria era contagiante.

Julien tinha escapulido para o seu escritório e o som dos seus dedos batendo furiosamente nas teclas de sua máquina de escrever ecoavam pelo corredor do segundo piso da casa. Eu tinha deixado Erik se divertir livremente na biblioteca. Ele ficou olhando admirado para os livros antes de escolher um. Nós ocupamos duas poltronas de frente para a lareira. Erik estava absorto no seu livro e eu me empenhei em acabar um dos meus bordados. A tarde passou tranquilamente.

Julien saiu do seu esconderijo quando eu estava servindo o jantar. Eu o repreendi por estar com os dedos sujos de tinta e o mandei fazer o favor de se lavar antes do jantar. Erik foi muito prestativo ao me ajudar a colocar a mesa. Eu o elogiei por tamanho cavalheirismo e como recompensa ganhei mais um de seus sorrisos.

Após eu ter lavado os pratos do jantar, Erik me arrastou para o piano e me presenteou com um lindo concerto. Após isso ele me perguntou se eu sabia tocar. Eu tinha sido apresentada à música através do violino, meus talentos no piano não foram explorados. Erik me corrigiu algumas vezes, mas ficou comprovado que ele não tinha muita paciência para ensinar. Erik era levemente arrogante eu fiquei surpresa ao descobrir um novo traço de sua personalidade.

Quando eu deixei escapar um bocejo, Erik parou de tocar e olhou para mim pensativamente.

"Está tarde." Comentou ele olhando para mim.

Eu concordei com ele quando meus olhos encontraram o relógio.

"Venha, vou coloca-lo na cama. Você deveria estar dormindo a essa hora." Eu disse me levantando e pagando Erik pela mão.

Erik não fez nenhum movimento para se mover do lugar. Eu soltei a sua mão e me virei para ele. Ele estava olhando diretamente para mim como se eu tivesse dito algo totalmente imoral, isso me fez corar levemente.

"Erik?" Eu perguntei instavelmente me perguntando o que eu tinha dito de tão grave.

"Você quer que eu durma na sua casa?" Disse ele. Pela primeira vez eu ouvi a sua voz falhar e assumir um tom de descrença infantil.

Eu simplesmente dei de ombros e tomei a sua mão novamente. Dessa vez ele aceitou se levantar, mas eu podia sentir seus olhos em cima de mim insistentemente.

"Eu não acho que seja seguro você voltar para a sua casa a essa hora da noite. Você é mais do que bem vindo para passar noite aqui, meu querido." Eu disse para tranquiliza-lo.

Erik concordou e me seguiu em silêncio até o quarto de hóspedes. A minha casa tinha três quartos no andar superior. Um Julien ocupou como seu escritório, o maior era o quarto do casal e o terceiro estava escassamente mobiliado e nem um de nós tinha uma ideia para ocupa-lo, por isso o deixamos como estava.

Eu deixei Erik no quarto e fui rapidamente até o meu para pegar uma camisa de dormir de Julien. Quando eu voltei Erik estava olhando pela janela. Ele parecia mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Eu bati no batente da porta para chamar a sua atenção. Ele se virou rapidamente e suspirou de alivio a me ver.

"Aqui, querido." Eu disse entregando a camisa de Julien. "Isso deve servir por hoje."

Erik recebeu a camisa em silêncio e ficou olhando para mim instigativamente. Eu sorri para o seu olhar confuso.

"Você não quer dormir com essas roupas, certo?" Eu disse sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. "Vou ver você daqui a pouco."

Sem mais nenhuma palavra eu sai do quarto e caminhei até o escritório de Julien. Ele estava sentado em sua cadeira lendo o seu manuscrito com uma expressão critica no rosto.

"Como você está indo?" Eu perguntei passando meus braços ao redor dos ombros dele.

"Não está convincente." Resmungou ele baixando os papéis.

"Vai ter um final feliz?"

Julien riu.

"Você e seus finais felizes..." Disse ele vagamente. "Talvez sim, depende do ponto de vista."

"Eu espero que Monsieur Deneuve encontre o assassino." Eu murmurei beijando os cabelos loiros dele.

"Deneuve é muito inteligente, eu também espero." Respondeu ele.

Eu comecei a rir. Julien falava como se ele também fosse apenas um leitor e não o único que podia decidir o rumo da vida de todas as personagens. Julien me disse uma vez que a maior diversão de escrever era sensação de Deus que isso dava. O escritor tem o poder de mudar o rumo de varias vidas mudando algumas linhas. Essa ideia me fazia rir. Oh Julien...

"Como está o menino?" Perguntou ele se levantando. "Descobriu se ele é uma pobre criança trancada com uma bruxa?"

Eu dei um tapa no seu braço.

"Julien! Você me faz parecer uma maníaca."

"Suas palavras." Resmungou ele e eu lhe dei mais um tapa.

"Você vai para a cama?" Perguntou ele caminhando para a porta.

"Sim, eu só vou ver se Erik está bem." Eu disse passando por ele.

Eu bati na porta do quarto e entrei. Erik estava usando a camisa de Julien e isso me fez rir por dentro. Erik era alto para a idade, mas a sua estranha magreza o fazia parecer minúsculo dentro da roupa de Julien.

"O que você está fazendo que ainda não está debaixo das cobertas?" Eu disse num tom falso de repreensão.

Erik não respondeu. Com um sorriso eu puxei as cobertas da cama e fiz sinal para que ele se deitasse. Ele obedeceu e eu puxei os cobertores sobre ele. Instintivamente eu passei a mão sobre os cabelos escuros dele. Eu vi Erik fechar os olhos com o meu toque, isso me fez sorrir ainda mais.

Eu continuei a acaricia-lo até que meus dedos roçaram nos laços da máscara. Eu senti Erik endurecer imediatamente com isso.

"Você não acha melhor tirar essa máscara para dormir?"

Erik rapidamente se afastou de mim e se sentou na cama, as suas mãos segurando a máscara defensivamente.

"Eu não posso." Murmurou ele.

"Bobagem, você não precisa se preocupar."

Erik tirou as mãos da máscara.

"Você sabe?" Perguntou ele timidamente. "Meu rosto..."

"Sim, querido." Eu respondi imediatamente. Não era realmente uma mentira, Julien me falou sobre a deformidade e segundo os boatos maldosos dos habitantes, era uma deformidade muito grave.

Erik colocou as mãos na parte de trás da cabeça e desatou o nó que prendia a máscara. Eu me preparei mentalmente para suportar a visão sem demonstrar nenhuma reação, o medo nos olhos de Erik fazia meu coração doer.

Nada, absolutamente nada nesse mundo havia me preparado para a visão do rosto de Erik. Sua pele era pálida e esticada sobre o crânio, não parecia haver nada além de pele e ossos. Suas bochechas eram ocas e afundadas e seus lábios eram finos e malformados. Seus olhos eram profundos e enterrados nas órbitas, eu mal podia vê-los. Eu descobri tempo depois que seus olhos eram mais visíveis na escuridão, a sombra que a máscara fazia sobre seus olhos os tornavam visíveis. Mas nada no seu rosto causava mais impacto e estranheza do que a total falta de um nariz, no lugar havia apenas um enorme buraco.

Meu coração morreu no peito ao ver a minha maior pergunta respondida. Meu coração sangrou ao imaginar essa pobre criança trancada com uma mulher provavelmente desgostosa com o filho que Deus lhe presenteou e tendo que conviver com o ódio e repulsa da comunidade onde vive. Meus olhos arderam por lágrimas não derramadas. Pobre Erik!

Erik tomou o meu silêncio como repulsa e rapidamente tomou a máscara e a levou até o rosto.

"Desculpe-me." Disse ele tremulamente enquanto amarrava os laços em volta de sua cabeça.

Eu segurei os seus pulsos delicadamente e os forcei para baixo, a máscara caiu entre nós.

"Por que você está se desculpando?" Eu perguntei amavelmente afagando o seu cabelo.

Erik olhou para mim em descrença. Eu pude ver lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"E-eu não devia tirar a máscara. Você não deveria ter visto. As pessoas me odeiam por causa do meu rosto. Desculpe-me."

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra eu puxei Erik para os meus braços. Ele afundou o rosto no meu peito e começou a chorar desesperadamente. Seu choro se intensificou quando eu dei um pequeno beijo na sua testa. Eu pude sentir todo o desespero e carência vinda daquela pobre criança. Minhas lágrimas finalmente começaram a cair. Eu chorei de tristeza, raiva e pena pela triste injustiça que a vida cometeu contra essa pobre criança.

"Erik, não chore." Eu disse acariciando as suas costas. "Eu gosto muito de você. Você é o menino mais amável, doce e brilhante que eu já conheci e você não deve acreditar em alguém que não pense assim."

Eu o abracei com mais força e o deixei chorar em cima de mim. Ele agarrou a frente do meu vestido com força como se sua vida dependesse disso. Essa criança incrível que fora castigada com um estigma desses. Eu pedi aos Céus que me dessem forças para poder protegê-lo. Ali, naquele momento eu selei a promessa que eu fiz na primeira vez que o vi. Eu iria lutar por Erik, eu não iria permitir que enfrentasse esse mundo cruel sozinho. Enquanto ele vivesse, eu estaria ao seu lado.

Logo depois de um fazer a minha decisão eu senti o aperto de Erik em minhas roupas afrouxar. A respiração dele começou a se estabilizar e pouco tempo depois a se aprofundar. Ele caíra no sono, exausto de tanto chorar. Delicadamente para não acorda-lo eu pousei a sua forma adormecida contra os travesseiros e o cobri. Eu fiquei mais alguns minutos ali sentada observando-o dormir.

Eu me inclinei e lhe dei um beijo na testa.

"Bons sonhos, meu doce." Eu sussurrei para ele.

Depois que eu fechei a porta do quarto eu senti as lágrimas caírem novamente. Eu não sabia o motivo, mas meu coração estava extremamente alegre. A mera presença de Erik havia feito isso comigo. Em tão pouco tempo aquela criança ocupou o seu lugar no meu coração.

E eu nunca me senti mais completa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá! Estou de volta com mais um cap \O\ /O/ **

**Estou muito feliz pelas reviews e como eu disse antes essa não será uma história muito longa, talvez tenha só mais uns dois ou três capítulos pela frente . Mas isso pode ser negociado com a titia criatividade.**

**Boa Leitura**

* * *

Quando eu acordei no dia seguinte, havia uma inquietude brotando em meu peito. Eu rolei na cama só para ver que Julien ainda dormia profundamente, o que era estranho já que ele normalmente acordava muito mais cedo do que eu. Eu sorri para a sua forma adormecida, seu cabelo loiro estava bagunçado, ele precisava de um corte de cabelo, e ele dormia pacificamente com a boca entreaberta.

Era muito cedo e eu não conseguia entender o motivo de eu ter acordado. Com medo de acordar Julien, eu fiquei na cama em silêncio por cerca de meia hora antes de desistir e me levantar para fazer o café da manhã. Mas antes eu caminhei até o quarto de hóspedes e abri a porta silenciosamente para não despertar a criança que dormia lá dentro.

Eu tive que conter um grito de medo ao ver o quarto completamente vazio. Estava tudo completamente organizado e a cama muitíssimo bem feita. Eu não teria acreditado que alguém estivera naquele quarto na noite passada se não fosse a camisa de Julien perfeitamente dobrada em cima do travesseiro da cama.

Eu desci as escadas e chamei por Erik. Mesmo na penumbra das cortinas fechadas eu pude ver que a casa estava completamente vazia. O pânico começava a se formar em meu peito quando eu saí para o quintal. O que poderia ter acontecido para ele fugir da minha casa na calada da noite?

"Madame De Lavigne." Disse uma voz que vinha das sombras projetadas por frondoso carvalho que crescia do lado de fora da cerca da casa.

"Erik!" Eu exclamei sem conseguir conter uma nota de alivio em minha voz ao ver seus misteriosos olhos brilhando levemente na escuridão. "O que você está fazendo aí?"

Erik se esgueirou rapidamente até o portão que eu abri para ele. Ele tinha um jeito ágil de se movimentar que me deixou espantada. Ele veio até mim e ficou encarando o gramado sob seus pés.

"Porque você estava do lado de fora a essa hora?" Eu perguntei diretamente.

"Maman voltou para casa ao amanhecer. Eu não queria lhe causar problemas, por isso eu voltei para casa sem que ela percebesse." Respondeu ele.

Eu ignorei o estranho fato de ele ser capaz de notar que sua mãe havia chegado em casa sendo que havia uma distância considerável entre a minha casa e a dele. Havia uma apreensão vinda dele que me deixou confusa. Ele realmente parecia ter medo da reação de Madeleine ao descobrir que ele passara a noite na casa dos vizinhos.

"Por que você voltou? Eu havia deixado um bilhete avisando sua mãe que você estaria aqui." Eu perguntei desconfiada que pudesse haver algo mais.

"Eu não posso sair de casa. Padre Mansart disse que eu posso sofrer represálias se as outras pessoas da vila me vissem."

Eu consegui conter minha expressão de medo ao ouvir isso. Erik parecia bem ciente dos riscos que a deformidade que ele carregava trazia para a sua vida.

Pensando bem, a criança triste e assustada que tinha adormecido nos meus braços na noite passada me dizia tudo. Eu sofri ao saber o enorme fardo que essa criança carregava, ele não tinha nem uma década de vida e já sofria o suficiente para uma vida inteira. E eu sabia que ele não tinha visto nem uma pequena fração do que esperava por ele se não tivesse ninguém disposto a ajuda-lo. Minha missão só estava começando.

"Bem, venha para dentro. Vou preparar o café da manhã e aposto que você ainda não comeu nada."

Erik ficou olhando para a minha mão estendida, mas não a tomou.

"Eu preciso voltar. Ela vai me obrigar a escrever, ela sempre faz isso nas segundas-feiras." Disse ele.

Eu fiquei intrigada com isso.

"Você ainda está aprendendo a escrever, Erik?" Eu perguntei intrigada com essa nova descoberta. Erik sabia ler perfeitamente bem, por que ele teria problemas com escrever?

"Eu sei escrever, mas minha letra é feia. É mais fácil escrever com a mão esquerda, mas ela diz que o diabo escreve com a mão esquerda e por isso ela é impura."

Eu o ouvi dizer isso em um silêncio horrorizado. Quem poderia ter pensamentos tão medievais?

"Ela diz que a minha alma deve pertencer somente a Deus, mas eu não consigo escrever com a mão direita é muito difícil."

Ele disse isso em um tom de auto repulsa tão grande que me assustou. Dizer que algo era difícil parecia custar um esforço enorme da parte dele.

Eu comecei a rir e isso o fez me olhar um pouco ofendido, ele recuou alguns passos.

"Oh! Desculpe-me, querido." Eu disse ao notar a posição defensiva que ele tomou. "Eu apenas lembrei que talvez eu não devesse deixar a sua mãe ver Julien, já que segundo o pensamento dela ele está condenado ao inferno."

Erik ficou olhando para mim com um brilho em seus olhos que deixava muito claro que ele não tinha entendido o que eu quis dizer.

"É que Julien é canhoto. Ele sofreu um pouco com isso quando era criança." Eu esclareci para ele. "Mas não acredito que usar a mão esquerda para escrever vai envia-lo para o inferno."

Erik parecia um pouco mais feliz com essa ideia.

"Eu posso ajuda-lo com a escrita." Eu disse para anima-lo. "Você pode aparecer aqui e eu terei o maior prazer em ajuda-lo."

"Você está falando sério?" Perguntou Erik encantado.

"Sim, nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida." Eu respondi. "E então, você aceita?"

Erik concordou imediatamente. E eu fiquei feliz por ser o motivo de alguns dos seus sorrisos.

E foi assim que Erik se tornou uma presença constante em minha casa. Eu e ele fizemos um acordo silencioso de não mencionar essa visitas para Madeleine. Erik se esgueirava alguns dias da semana para fora de seu quarto e vinha até a minha casa onde eu lhe ensinava a escrever como um canhoto. Julien foi de muita ajuda e algumas vezes ele surgia de sua toca, digo, escritório e me ajudava nas aulas de Erik.

Julien também parecia estar se afeiçoando ao menino. Ele emprestava todo o qualquer livro que Erik demonstrava interesse e sempre lhe presenteava com papéis para partitura e material de desenho.

Erik era uma criança incrível e brilhante, sua genialidade atravessava todas as fronteiras da minha imaginação. Ele era observador e perspicaz. Ele tinha talentos para todas as formas de arte, ele tocava piano e violino com uma habilidade desumana, ele desenhava edifícios magistrais de sua própria criação com uma imensa facilidade. E ele era um aprendiz rápido, ele evoluiu de sua caligrafia infantil e hesitante para um traço elegante e refinado. Suas cartas eram muitíssimo bem escritas e com uma caligrafia impecável. Eu estava feliz por ver o seu progresso.

Ele também me contou que há cerca de um ano ele recebia a visita mensal de um professor da escola de arquitetura que lhe dava aulas e se preparava para forma-lo arquiteto. Erik só me surpreendia a cada dia que passava.

Com o passar dos meses ele desenvolveu um interesse incomum pelas ciências. Ele lia os artigos e livros publicados por estudiosos da época. Teve vezes que ele e Julien se fechavam no escritório e passavam horas debruçados sobre teorias e mais teorias para depois passar mais tempo discutindo-as do que comendo durante o jantar. Mas eu nunca me senti excluída, Erik também adorava me seguir por toda a casa, muitas vezes ele se sentava no chão aos meus pés enquanto eu lia algum conto de fadas para ele, como a criança que ele era.

E assim a primavera acabou sendo substituída por dias mais longos e quentes. Eu estava cuidando do meu jardim com mais afinco agora que as chuvas se tornaram mais esparsas. E foi em uma dessas tardes de verão que eu realmente conheci Marie Perrault. A princípio eu estranhei o motivo que a jovem de cabelos ruivos estava rumando para o meu quintal. Ela me viu e acenou para mim. Eu fui cumprimenta-la.

"Bom dia mademoiselle Perrault. O que a traz aqui hoje?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso que se desfez ao ver a expressão assustada dela.

"Aconteceu algo?" Eu perguntei um pouco confusa.

Marie puxou dois livros de sua bolsa, eram livros que Julien havia emprestado a Erik. Se esses livros estavam com Marie, eu só poderia supor uma coisa. Madeleine havia descoberto sobre as visitas de Erik.

"O que ela fez com ele?" Eu me peguei perguntando para Marie. Meu coração estava batendo dolorosamente contra meu peito.

Marie ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos. Ela parecia hesitante em me contar. E isso só aumentou meu pânico.

"Padre Mansart foi até a casa avisar Madeleine que Erik anda se aventurando pela vila durante a noite. Ele foi visto vagando nas proximidades da igreja e dizem que ouviram os sons do órgão por volta da meia noite. Descobriram que Erik saia pela janela de seu quarto e por isso Padre Mansart decidiu fecha-la com tábuas. Quando ele foi fazer isso ele descobriu esses livros. Ele e Madeleine supuseram que Erik os havia roubado. Erik não quis dizer para eles de onde vieram os livros, mas hoje ele me contou e pediu que eu os devolvesse."

Eu escutei em silêncio o relato de Marie, e não questionei os motivos pelos quais ela, uma pessoa que eu nunca mantive uma conversa, revelou algo sobre a vida privada dos Levievre. O olhar e os gestos dela deixaram tudo muito claro. Ela estava pedindo a minha ajuda.

"Quando tudo isso aconteceu?" Eu perguntei começando a ficar preocupada. Fazia três dias desde a última vez que Erik esteve na minha casa. Eu não me preocupei com o seu bem estar e só Deus sabe o que pode ter acontecido com ele nesses últimos dias.

"Ontem. Padre Mansart pregou a janela do quarto e Madeleine o trancou lá dentro." Disse Marie prontamente. "O aniversário dele é hoje, eu achei cruel ela fazer isso."

"Muito obrigada pelo aviso." Eu disse varrendo a terra do meu avental e rumando direto para a casa vizinha.

"Madame De Lavigne!" Exclamou Marie assustada pela minha determinação feroz.

Com os livros debaixo do braço eu fui direto para a casa vizinha. A porta estava aberta, mas eu hesitei em entrar sem ser convidada. Mas o som de gritos e de louça quebrando vindos da cozinha me fez abandonar as normas de etiqueta e entrar porta adentro sem convite. Eu corri direto para a origem do som e vi Madeleine com os cabelos desgrenhados e um olhar assassino no rosto, pressionada contra a parede, ela estava mais magra e seus olhos pareciam grandes demais para o seu rosto fino.

Assim que a minha presença foi notada eu ouvi um soluço infantil e finalmente eu notei Erik. Ele estava sem a máscara que jazia jogada em um canto, seu rosto estava ensanguentado e eu notei um corte na linha da raiz dos cabelos, ele também estava com o lábio partido e inchado. Quando me viu, Erik correu em minha direção e eu me abaixei mecanicamente para toma-lo em meus braços.

Madeleine observou o filho correr até mim em uma espécie de silêncio horrorizado. Eu deixei ele me abraçar e beijei o seu cabelo. Madeleine soltou um gritinho a me ver fazer isso.

"O que você fez com ele?" Eu perguntei quase rosnando para a mulher patética encolhida contra a parede.

Madeleine não respondeu e eu não insisti na pergunta, ao invés disso eu peguei Erik nos meus braços e perguntei onde ficava o banheiro. Ele me mostrou e eu prontamente o levei até lá.

Eu lavei o sangue do rosto dele em silêncio, eu mantive meus lábios firmemente pressionados para conter o impulso de gritar de raiva e frustração. Eu me sentia tão culpada por não ter pensado em Erik nos últimos dias, eu estava acostumada com a confiança e a independência que ele demonstrava, eu nunca parei para considerar os riscos que ele corria vivendo sob o mesmo teto que sua mãe.

Erik me observou com os olhos marejados enquanto eu cuidava de seus ferimentos. O corte que ele tinha na testa não era tão ruim para precisar de pontos, mas eu tive o cuidado de limpa-lo para evitar alguma infecção. Não havia muito que fazer pelas outras escoriações. Quando eu acabei eu pus Erik de pé na minha frente e me abaixei para ficar na altura de seus olhos.

"O que aconteceu querido?" Eu perguntei docemente.

"Maman me mandou copiar meus textos hoje de manhã. Eles eram muito extensos e eu queria acabar com eles rapidamente, maman me viu escrevendo com a mão esquerda e ficou muito zangada..."

Eu não quis ouvir mais. Levantei-me e voltei com Erik para a sala de estar onde Madeleine estava de pé a nossa espera. Ela olhava para Erik com tal ferocidade que eu instintivamente o coloquei atrás de mim.

"Como você pode toca-lo assim..." Sussurrou Madeleine para si mesma, mas eu a ouvi.

"O que você acha que eu deveria fazer para consolar uma criança que foi vitima das insanidades de sua própria mãe?" Eu respondi colocando toda a acidez possível em minha voz.

Madeleine ficou em silêncio provavelmente absorvendo as minhas palavras e então outro brilho psicótico apareceu em seus olhos cinzentos.

"Você viu o rosto dele, certo?" Gritou Madeleine. "O que eu disse a você, seu demoniozinho?" Gritou ela ferozmente agora se voltando contra Erik.

Eu dei alguns passos para trás arrastando Erik junto comigo para coloca-lo fora do alcance daquela mulher perturbada.

"Erik, você pode ir para o seu quarto por alguns minutos?" Eu perguntei sem tirar os olhos de Madeleine.

Eu senti o aperto em minhas saias se afrouxar e Erik se afastou de mim.

"Sim, maman." Disse ele obedientemente.

Eu e Madeleine arfamos de choque ao mesmo tempo. Eu não tinha certeza se Erik tinha percebido que ele acabara de me chamar de mãe. Uma sensação morna tomou conta do meu coração. Fazia mais de três meses desde que eu vi Erik pela primeira vez. E em cada minuto que ele esteve ao meu lado eu me sentia tão responsável por aquela vida que desabrochava diante dos meus olhos. Eu nunca havia experimentado essa sensação, esse sentimento de carinho, adoração, orgulho e a necessidade de preservar aquela inocência e pureza. Naquele momento em que Erik tão inconscientemente me chamou de mãe, eu descobri que a palavra não parecia deslocada na minha mente, pois eu também o via como meu filho.

Mas, por uma infelicidade da vida, aquela que era a verdadeira mãe de Erik estava na minha frente e parecia prestes a me estrangular.

"Então é para a sua casa que Erik vai quando escapa?" Perguntou Madeleine.

"Provavelmente sim." Eu respondi tranquilamente.

"E foi você que andou ensinando-o a usar a mão esquerda para escrever?" Ela parecia particularmente zangada com isso.

"Não, Erik é uma pessoa canhota ele sempre soube escrever com a mão esquerda." Eu respondi ficando um pouco irritada pelo medievalismo dos pensamentos daquela mulher. "A única coisa que eu fiz foi deixa-lo escrever com a mão que ele prefere."

"Ele já tem o rosto de um demônio!" Gritou Madeleine. "Eu não quero que ele passe a se comportar como um."

Em toda a minha vida eu fui uma menina calma e simples. Eu era filha única e não tinha muitas amigas da minha idade. Minha vida era tranquila e pacifica. Por isso, eu nunca me vi na necessidade de bater em alguém. Mas ainda assim me sinto um pouco orgulhosa em saber que a primeira vez que eu ergui minha mão contra alguém foi para defender Erik.

Eu acertei um tapa no rosto de Madeleine com tanta força que minha mão ficou dolorida. Toda a bochecha esquerda do rosto de Madeleine ficou vermelha e irritada. Eu não fiquei ali para ouvir mais absurdos da boca daquela mulher doente. Mas eu tinha esperanças que a minha atitude extrema colocou um pouco de juízo na mente dela.

Eu marchei furiosamente até a porta, mas antes de sair eu me virei para Madeleine e disse:

"Você tem todo o direito de ser uma desiquilibrada, mas faça-me o favor de não empurrar suas insanidades em cima de seu filho, ele é apenas uma criança."

Eu saí sem ouvir nenhuma resposta. Meu sangue estava fervendo em minhas veias. Meu marido, Julien, se assustou ao ver o meu olhar furioso. E eu devo ter passado uma impressão muito ruim, pois ele não se atreveu a me fazer nenhuma pergunta.

Essa foi a primeira vez que eu experimentei o verdadeiro significado da palavra raiva.

* * *

**Wow! Sophie está perdendo a paciência com Madeleine... O que acharam disso?**

**Vejo vcs nos reviews ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Olha só quem voltou... não, eu não abandonei essa história. Eu realmente fui negligente com meus projetos paralelos a Violinos. Mas vou me esforçar para atualizar essa fic e Primavera com mais frequência. Obrigada pelas reviews animadoras, vcs são uns amores.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Eu estava fervendo por dentro, nunca tinha experimentado essa sensação de raiva e impotência. Eu queria proteger Erik daquela mulher, mas seria impossível fazer isso uma vez que ela era a verdadeira mãe dele. Madeleine era uma mulher louca, eu vi isso nos olhos dela. Não era só uma soma da solidão e dos boatos maldosos que a população pôs sobre ela, não, ela odiava aquela criança. E o pior de tudo é que esse ódio tinha apenas um motivo, o rosto de Erik.

Eu queria gritar de raiva, minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu tentava preparar um chá para me acalmar. Eu havia deixado uma xícara de porcelana cair e estava murmurando com raiva quando ouvi passos delicados na porta.

"Madame De Lavigne, está tudo bem?"

Era Erik. Seus olhos dourados brilhavam por trás da máscara e ele parecia preocupado.

"Erik! Que surpresa." Eu disse nervosamente. "Como você está, querido?"

Eu o peguei pela mão e o fiz se sentar na pequena mesa da cozinha enquanto eu servia duas xícaras de chá.

Nem eu, nem Erik comentamos sobre o ocorrido há poucas horas atrás. Erik estava entretido em me explicar como funcionava a caixa de música que ele estava construindo a partir de uma velha de Madeleine que ele salvou de ir para o lixo. Eu o escutei atentamente, mesmo sabendo que eu não conseguiria acompanhar o seu raciocínio rápido. Eu sabia que ele estava gostando da atenção, pois ele agia cada vez mais como uma criança, tirando aquele manto de compostura que ele sempre usava. Enquanto eu o ouvia, algo estalou na minha cabeça e eu o interrompi.

"Erik, você não me contou que hoje era seu aniversário." Eu disse calmamente.

Erik baixou os olhos e eu notei que esse era um assunto delicado. Eu me perguntei o que aquela bruxa fez para que ele ficasse daquele jeito.

"Eu não gosto de aniversários." Respondeu Erik duramente.

Eu senti uma onda de dó daquela criança. Quem falaria de seu aniversário desse jeito? Aniversários são dias felizes onde todos fazem de tudo para mima-lo. E aquele doce menino estava passando o seu dia sentado na cozinha de sua vizinha sem a menor intenção de comemorar aquele dia.

Eu caminhei lentamente até ele e me abaixei na sua altura. Ele olhou curiosamente para mim, mas tudo que fiz foi puxa-lo para um abraço apertado. Eu sorri para sua expressão de surpresa e lhe dei um beijo na testa.

A reação dele me assustou bastante e me deixou muito preocupada. Erik simplesmente começou a chorar, mas havia um sorriso em seus lábios. Eu o abracei novamente e o segurei até ele se acalmar.

A partir daquele dia eu deixei de ser a "Madame de Lavigne" para Erik.

Eu era apenas "maman".

Alguns meses se passaram depois desse incidente no aniversário de Erik. Meu primeiro verão em Boscherville se passou magicamente bem tendo Erik como uma constante companhia. Ele havia ganhado um espaço permanente no coração de Julien e no meu e também ele ganhou um lugar em nossa casa onde ele era sempre bem-vindo. Ele ganhou o costume de me trazer uma enorme quantidade de bugigangas que ele mesmo fazia com coisas que ele encontrava ou ganhava de Madeleine. Ele não falava da mãe e eu não fazia perguntas. Eu lhe ofereci a minha casa para ser um local onde ele podia esquecer tudo e ser simplesmente uma criança.

E era realmente isso que estava aparecendo nele. Ele parecia interessado em brincar e explorar a floresta que fazia divisa com o quintal dos fundos da minha casa. Eu não o deixava ir muito longe, mas eu duvidava que ele me escutava quando a sua curiosidade tomava a frente. Muitas vezes ele voltava com um buque de flores silvestres que eu deixava no vaso sobre a mesa de jantar onde ele poderia exibir orgulhosamente as flores cada vez mais belas e exóticas que ele conseguia colher.

Com a chegada do inverno, eu tive que restringir as atividades de Erik para dentro de casa o que o deixava um pouco entediado, mas eu era irredutível. Ele me parecia tão frágil que eu temia o que poderia acontecer com ele se ele pegasse um resfriado. Bem, meus cuidados surtiram efeito em Erik, mas parece que eu não tive a mesma sorte. Eu acordei em uma manhã com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e uma febre terrível que deixou Julien bastante assustado.

Foi um período horrível. Eu estava semiconsciente e completamente desligada do mundo ao meu redor. Eu não consigo lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu e não sabia diferenciar sonhos da realidade. Eu me lembro de ouvir a voz de Julien em um dos meus períodos mais conscientes onde ele me pedia para permanecer forte. Eu podia ver que ele estava bastante assustado, mas não pude responder, pois uma nova onda de febre a levou para longe de tudo e todos. Tudo estava à deriva, eu estava à deriva. Esqueci do meu nome, da minha história, de Julien, de Erik, de tudo e todos.

Eu acordei muitos dias depois me sentindo pesada e enjoada, meu corpo parecia travado pela falta de uso e eu lutei para conseguir abrir os olhos. Eu vi que meu quarto estava um verdadeiro caos. Todas as toalhas da casa estavam espalhadas pelo quarto e havia uma grande quantidade de cobertores sobre mim ou espalhados pelo cômodo. Julien por sua vez estava dormindo caído em uma cadeira. Ele parecia muito cansado e estava totalmente desfeito, seu cabelo estava bagunçado e ele estava em mangas de camisa. Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente e isso o despertou.

"Como você está?" Perguntou Julien colocando a mão na minha testa e suspirando de alivio. "Você me deu um grande susto."

"Desculpe." Eu murmurei quando ele me deu um beijo no rosto.

Meu período de convalescência foi entediante. Eu estava realmente fraca demais para levantar da cama nos primeiros dias, eu passava boa parte do tempo dormindo e no final de tudo, eu passei mais de duas semanas na cama. Quando eu estava me sentindo melhor, eu perguntei sobre Erik para Julien. Ele simplesmente deu de ombros.

"Ele apareceu quando você estava mal, mas eu não deixei ele entrar no quarto para vê-la, pois eu temia que ele também pegasse essa gripe. Ele veio várias vezes para ter notícias suas, mas faz mais de uma semana que eu não o vejo."

Eu me senti levemente magoada com isso, mas logo depois uma espécie de desconfiança começou a brotar no meu peito.

Na outra manhã eu peguei meu cesto e fui até o centro da vila para fazer algumas compras e esticar as pernas depois de tanto tempo de cama. Era um dia ameno e levemente nublado. Eu ainda estava pálida e muito mais magra por causa da minha doença, e eu imaginei que esse era o motivo pelo qual as pessoas estavam me encarando estranhamente.

Eu estava no verdureiro escolhendo alguns maços de couve de Bruxelas quando eu ouvi uma mulher rechonchuda que segurava uma menininha de uns quatro anos pela mão sussurrar para a jovem que estava ao seu lado.

"Parece que o padre só saiu da casa quando o dia estava raiando."

"É verdade que ele tentou matar a mãe?"

"Eu não sei disso, mas não duvido. Dizem que ele é uma desova do demônio, o que se esperar de um monstro desses?"

Eu estava totalmente enjoada e aterrorizada com o que eu ouvi. Eu saí sem dar a menor satisfação e fiz meu caminho de volta para casa. Mas no caminho eu vi uma figura conhecida fazendo o caminho oposto.

"Mademoiselle Perrault!" Eu gritei correndo até ela.

A jovem ruiva me olhou parecendo assustada com a minha expressão, e eu tinha que admitir que deveria estar parecendo uma insana correndo na direção dela daquele jeito.

"Madame De Lavigne." Respondeu Marie com a voz um pouco tremula.

"O que ela fez com ele?" Eu perguntei desesperadamente.

Marie entendeu no mesmo momento a quem exatamente eu me referia. Ela ficou mais pálida do que já era e mordeu os lábios várias vezes antes de responder com a voz tremula.

"Erik se comportou estranhamente nos últimos dias. Soube que você estava doente, Madeleine disse a Erik que você iria morrer e ele ficou aterrorizado." Murmurou Marie.

"Que crueldade!" Eu exclamei indignada.

Mas havia mais.

"Bem, não foi essa a causa exata de tudo." Disse Marie. "Mas acredito que ele já estava abalado por causa disso."

"Diga logo!"

"Era por causa de Sasha, a cadela dele. Ela está bem velha já e Erik é muito apegado a ela. Padre Mansart foi até ele para explicar que ela não viveria para sempre e algo do gênero."

"Sim. E o que há de errado nisso?" Eu perguntei impacientemente.

Marie se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

"Erik acreditava que quando Sasha morresse Deus a levaria para o Paraíso e eles se veriam novamente."

Eu fechei meus olhos. Pobre criança, provavelmente Padre Mansart o corrigiu na hora e sem medir as palavras.

"Ele teve uma espécie de surto de raiva." Continuou Marie. "Quando eu cheguei eu vi a sala quase destruída e Madeleine com um corte no braço. Erik tentou ataca-la."

"E o que fizeram com ele?" Eu perguntei já sabendo a resposta, mas sem querer acreditar.

"O Padre acredita que ele está possuído. Ele realizou uma cerimônia de exorcismo na mesma noite e só saiu ao amanhecer, eu estive lá a pouco. Erik realmente parece possuído, eles o prenderam na cama até que ele volte ao normal..."

Eu me afastei de Marie sem me despedir e a deixei falando sozinha, eu já tinha ouvido o suficiente. Uma barreira de lágrimas cobria meus olhos. Eu simplesmente corri pela estrada de terra que levava até a casa Levievre.

"Sophie! Onde você está indo?" Perguntou Julien ao me ver passar pela nossa casa sem sequer olhar para o lado.

Eu parei e gritei para ele:

"Pegue sua maleta e venha! Erik precisa de ajuda."

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Julien.

Mas eu já estava correndo em direção a casa. Ela parecia igual do que da última vez que eu estive ali. As janelas estavam cobertas por cortinas escuras e a casa estava completamente silenciosa. Eu fui até a porta da frente e bati, mas como era esperado, não houve resposta. Eu girei a maçaneta e para minha surpresa a porta estava aberta. Eu entrei sem a menor cerimônia e subi as escadas.

"Erik! Sou eu, Sophie!" Eu chamei ao caminhar pelo corredor. "Por favor, querido, responda!"

O Pânico começou a brotar no meu peito, o andar superior tinha apenas dois quartos e ele não estava em nenhum deles. Quando eu estava prestes a desmaiar de terror, eu notei a pequena escada que deveria levar para o sótão. Eu subi até lá e vi que havia uma porta que deveria dar para mais um quarto. Estava trancado, mas a chave estava na fechadura. Eu abri a porta e quase gritei de horror com a cena na minha frente.

Erik estava amarrado pelas mãos e pés na cama, sua camisa estava aberta e parecia colada ao corpo o pelo suor. Ele estava desmascarado e havia vários cortes pequenos no seu rosto e havia hematomas feios no seu peito. Ele estava com os olhos abertos, mas parecia completamente alheio a tudo ao seu redor. Aquele cenário quebrou algo dentro de mim. O interessante é que com o choque e horror de tudo, minha mente ficou limpa e racional. Eu sabia que não podia perder o controle, pelo bem de Erik.

Eu corri até a cama e desamarrei as mãos e os pés dele antes de tudo. Quando ele se viu livre, foi quando ele finalmente olhou para mim.

"Maman?" Disse ele em um sussurro exausto.

"Sim, sou eu." Eu disse carinhosamente enquanto o examinava a procura de mais ferimentos.

"Você não morreu?" Perguntou ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu beijei seu rosto delicadamente e ouvi ele soluçar.

"Doeu... é muita dor, maman." Choramingou Erik. Eu tive que conter meu choro quando eu o ouvi dizer isso.

"Eu sei, querido. Julien vai ver você e tudo vai melhorar.

Eu o envolvi em um cobertor que estava na cama e o carreguei para fora como se ele fosse um bebê. Ele se agarrou em mim com força e eu sabia que ele estava muito apavorado. Eu sabia dos horrores que aconteciam nas cerimonias de exorcismo e só de imaginar essa criança passando por isso meu coração apertava de tanta agonia.

Julien estava na porta da minha casa, e eu vi a sua expressão de profundo choque quando ele me viu carregando Erik nos braços. Ele se apressou e correu até mim. Eu passei Erik para os braços dele e vi nos olhos de ouro da criança que ele estava chocado com o que estava acontecendo. Agora eu entendo que seu choque era devido ao nosso medo e apreensão em vê-lo naquela situação. Ele não estava acostumado a ver pessoas infernalmente preocupadas com ele.

"O que aconteceu, Sophie?" Perguntou Julien depois que ele pousou Erik no sofá.

"Um exorcismo! Pode acreditar?" Eu disse me ajoelhando no chão e segurando a mão de Erik enquanto Julien examinava os hematomas com mãos habilidosas.

Julien não disse nada, mas ele fechou os olhos e inspirou com força quando ouviu a palavra "exorcismo", mas ele tentou disfarçar para não alarmar Erik que o observava com olhos temerosos.

"Erik, me escute." Disse Julien claramente. "Preciso que você me diga onde está doendo."

"Minhas costas..." Murmurou Erik se mexendo em desconforto.

Eu o ajudei a se sentar e tirar a camisa. Eu estava chocada com a magreza extrema de Erik, parecia que cada osso do seu tórax aparecia sob a pele alva e delicada dele. Mas o meu choque foi ver as costas dele. Havia uma longa marca vermelho-arroxeada que cortava suas costas de ponta a ponta, ele deve ter passado toda a noite e metade do dia amarrado naquela cama durante a cerimônia de exorcismo e com aquelas escoriações e hematomas, ele deveria estar sentindo muita dor.

Julien aplicou algumas compressas nas costas de Erik, para aliviar os hematomas e fez curativos nos seus pulsos que estavam em carne viva, provavelmente ele deve ter lutado muito contra as amarras. Depois de tudo feito, eu convenci Erik a tomar uma caneca de gemada antes de deixa-lo descansar. Ele adormeceu enquanto eu cantarolava canções de ninar.

Depois que Erik estava dormindo, eu fui até a cozinha, onde encontrei Julien.

"Eu não vou deixa-lo voltar pra aquela mulher, Julien." Eu declarei assim que o vi me encarando.

Julien suspirou e veio até mim e tomou minha mão.

"Você sabe que não pode." Disse ele calmamente. "Ele não é nosso filho, por mais que o amemos como tal. Ele tem uma mãe."

"Ele tem um monstro, uma bruxa, mas não uma mãe." Eu retruquei.

"Por mais cruel que ela pareça ser, ela ainda é a mãe dele. Nós não podemos simplesmente tirá-lo de casa. A lei nunca estará do nosso lado."

Uma batida forte na porta me fez saltar de susto. Eu e Julien corremos até a sala de estar. Erik estava de pé e olhava apreensivo para a porta.

"Sophie De Lavigne!" Gritou uma voz do lado de fora da porta.

"Mãe..." Murmurou Erik apreensivamente.

Julien passou por mim e por Erik e abriu a porta tranquilamente.

"Boa tarde, madame." Cumprimentou ele cordialmente.

"Onde ele está?" Disse ela raivosamente.

Não levou muito tempo para ela ver Erik que estava atrás das minhas saias.

"Aí está você! Quem lhe deu permissão para sair?" Disse ela se dirigindo a Erik.

"Eu o trouxe para cá. Ele estava ferido e amarrado como um animal!" Eu disse horrorizada com a crueldade daquela mulher. "Ele é seu filho, como você pode trata-lo desse jeito."

"Não fale do que você não sabe!" Gritou Madeleine. "Você invadiu minha casa e sequestrou meu filho. Eu deveria chamar os policiais!"

Eu soltei um riso de escárnio.

"Como você pode sequer me ameaçar disso? Seu filho estava ferido e sozinho sem a menor assistência! Você permitiu um exorcismo! Eu não tenho palavras..."

"Eu sou a verdadeira mãe dele e decido sobre a sua educação. Por que você não tem seus próprios filhos para envenenar as suas mentes e conduzi-los ao inferno?"

"Agora já basta!" Interveio Julien. "Você não pode entrar na minha casa e ofender a mim e minha esposa desse jeito. Tudo que fizemos foi ajudar uma criança vulnerável e vítima de óbvios maus tratos. Não há nenhum crime nisso."

Madeleine não respondeu, ela olhou diretamente para Erik e eu soube na hora que ela estava planejando algo cruel para ele, tanto que eu instintivamente o coloquei mais atrás de mim.

"É isso que você quer?" Disse ela se dirigindo a Erik. "Posso deixa-lo com eles se você quiser. E você nunca mais vai me ver, nunca mais."

Eu fiquei indignada com a chantagem emocional barata que ela estava fazendo. Eu senti Erik soltar do meu vestido e vir ficar ao meu lado.

"Faça sua escolha. Se você não voltar pra casa comigo agora, eu não voltarei nunca mais." Declarou Madeleine cruelmente.

Erik olhou para mim e para Julien, mas nós dois estávamos mudos perante aquele teatrinho barato. Julien foi o primeiro a despertar, ele saiu da sala anunciando que isso era entre eu e Madeleine. Eu fiquei chocada com sua atitude atípica. Julien não me abandonaria desse jeito.

Madeleine deu as costas e foi até a porta, mas não sem antes se virar para Erik.

"Pelo visto você já fez sua decisão."

"Não..." Murmurou Erik e mesmo sem eu olhar, eu sabia que ele estava prestes a chorar. Ele fez menção de ir até ela, mas eu o segurei. Eu me abaixei na altura dele e de costas para Madeleine.

"Nós nunca quisemos tira-lo de sua mãe. Você sabe o quanto nós gostamos de você e como você sempre será bem-vindo nessa casa. Não tenha medo, eu sempre vou estar com você."

Erik concordou mostrando que entendeu. Eu dei um beijo na sua testa e me levantei. Madeleine encarava nós dois com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Eu soltei Erik e ele caminhou obedientemente para o lado de sua mãe.

"Onde está a sua máscara?" Perguntou ela de repente.

"Em casa." Murmurou Erik.

Madeleine olhou pra mim de um jeito estranho, como se ela não acreditasse que eu podia suportar ver Erik sem uma máscara e como se isso a enojasse.

Quando os dois se viraram para sair da casa, Julien apareceu e foi até Erik e o abraçou delicadamente. Eu não entendi até ver ele deslizar um bilhete para dentro do bolso da calça de Erik.

"Espero vê-lo em breve" Disse Julien cordialmente para Erik.

Depois que os dois saíram da minha casa, eu subi para o meu quarto e me deitei na cama, só lá que eu finalmente comecei a chorar. Era um choro de raiva, incompetência e frustração por não ser capaz de livrar Erik daquele ambiente horrível. Julien entrou no quarto e me abraçou sem dizer nada. Eu sabia que ao menos um pouco desse meu sentimento era compartilhado por ele. No fim estávamos de mãos atadas e sem ter o que fazer. Mesmo com todo amor e carinho que eu estava disposta a dar, a cruel realidade me oprimia. Por mais que eu desejasse. Erik não era meu filho.

E por Deus, como eu queria que ele fosse.


End file.
